My Little Brothers
by EmotionallyRinkuta
Summary: All brothers/big sibling reader. These were your boys. You had to care for them. You had to make sure that they had the best lives ever. You had to love them. You're in the process of completing the second requirement. Mom and Dad left them to you. They trusted that you would be the best caregiver. You're gonna keep it that way for as long as you can. They're yours. Age au.
1. Chapter 1

Ages: Reader: 20, Osomatsu: 16, Karamatsu: 13, Choromatsu: 10, Ichimatsu: 7, Jyushimatsu: 5, Todomatsu: 2

You heard a scream from the boys' room. That sounded like Choromatsu. Totty jumped from where he was playing with his fancy pink building blocks, starting to cry immediately. Karamatsu hopped off the couch to go take care of him as you went to go investigate.

You slammed the door to their room open, screaming "Choromatsu! Are you okay!?"

The ten-year old in question was on his knees with something in his hands. Jyushimatsu was crying and blubbering out a little "I'm sorry niisan!"

"What happened Jyushi?" You asked him, sitting next to him.

"(Y/n) niisan/neesan!" **(I tried to find a fully gender neutral term but one doesn't seem to exist)**

"He broke my Nya-chan figurine!" Choromatsu yelled over his shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry! I w-was playing baseball a-and I-I hit the dolly! I-I'm so sorry niisan!" Jyushi cried out to his brother.

You lifted the child into your lap, brushing away his giant tears. He was really broken up about this. You didn't understand why though, it wasn't his stuff that was broken.

Choromatsu understood why though. It was his first Nya-chan figurine. The first of his merchandise. His eldest sibling gave it to him after they noticed how much he likes Nya-chan. His smile was so bright that day as he squealed and jumped into their arms. "THANK YOU (Y/N) NIISAN/NEESAN!" He could never forgive his little brother for breaking something so precious!

But, one look at both Jyushimatsu and (Y/n) said it all. Jyushimatsu knew how much this meant to him and was absolutely shattered, just like the figurine. (Y/n) had the most desperate look on their face. He knew how much they hated to see their brothers fight and/or cry. He knew what he had to do to make them and Jyushimatsu feel better, even though his ten-year old heart was telling him not to do this. He was supposed to be responsible and mature, just like (Y/n).

"I-I forgive you." Choromatsu said, the hesitation clear on his face.

You smiled, proud of him. Choromatsu smiled back at you, his mouth in the shape of a little v.

"YAY! THANK YOU NII-SAN!" Jyushi screamed, jumping at Choromatsu excitedly.

Choromatsu caught him in a shaky and awkward hug, falling on his butt due to the abnormal strength that the kid possessed. Choromatsu's body went stiff. "Y-you're welcome?" He asked.

When Jyushi let go, he ran to the living area. From the screech that emitted from Karamatsu and the loud, yet happy, "JYUSHI!" That came from Totty, you could guess what happened.

Choromatsu's happy v turned slightly sad as his eyes teared up a bit. He turned away from you and started to pick up the pieces in the saddest way possible. He then took them to the little garbage bin in the room and stood by it for a moment. You knew that he only forgave Jyushi because he felt like he had to. He was only five after all, so he's always breaking things. You felt terribly sad because of this, so you grabbed the boy from behind, lifting him up in a giant hug. He was surprisingly small for a ten-year old. "You're such a good big brother Choro. I would've been absolutely livid if I was you." You placed him on your back, despite his little yells to put him down. "I'm gonna make it up to you, okay?"

You carried him all the way to the living room and plopped him on the couch.

"FAMILY MEETING!" You yelled.

The three other Matsus that were in the room crawled over. Jyushi hopped to the sofa, next to Choro, and Kara pulled Todo into his lap. "Where's Oso and Ichi?" You asked.

"They're pwaying wif kitties!" Totty said, raising his hands up in the air, hitting Karamatsu on the mouth in the process.

"Ack-! Totty! That hurt." Kara mumbled.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go to the mall without them."

"The MALL!" Kara and Totty both yelled out excitedly, their eyes sparkling with delight.

"MALL~ MALL~ MALL~! I'M GONNA BUY ME A BASEBALL!" Jyushi sang, swinging his arms back and forth as if he was batting.

"BUT! Choro gets to pick the first store we visit!"

"REALLY!" The boy who was mentioned yelled out.

He guessed that this was what they meant by making it up to him.

"Get your coats on! Go Go Go!" You yelled, watching as the children rushed to stand.

You took Totty from Kara's hands and ran with the boy to get his jacket. He was squealing with excitement. "Which jacket do you want Totty?" you asked him.

"That one!" He said, extending his arms towards the incredibly fashionable jacket that you got him for his birthday.

"Perfect. You're always so fashionable Totty."

"I know."

That made you crack up.

He tried putting the coat on by himself, claiming that he was a "big boy. Big boys don't need help." But, he failed.

You helped him out before you saw a flash of yellow go towards the door. Jyushi was on the run. You lifted up Todomatsu again and ran after the second youngest. You grabbed him by his waist, effectively catching him before he inevitably broke something. You hoisted him on your shoulders and kept running, right towards the open front door.

"WE'RE HOOOOAAAAAAAH!" Osomatsu screamed.

You collided with the boy in the red coat and the child in purple and the five of you rolled out of the front door. Jyushi rolled off of your shoulders and to the ground, landing feet first before rolling away and giggling. Todo and Ichi were squished between you and Oso as you all flopped to the ground. Kara and Choro poked their heads out the door, watching.

Jyushimatsu was the first to spring back up. "ICHI NIISAN, OSO NIISAN!" He yelled.

As you guys got up, the two Matsunos that were called looked at the caller.

"We're gonna go to the mall! And! And! And we're gonna buy LOTS and LOTS of stuff!"

Totty imitated him, stretching his arms out wide and yelling "STUFF!"

You, Oso, and Kara, who was now helping you guys up, all let out three perfectly timed happy little snorts.

Jyushi grabbed Ichimatsu's hand and they both started walking… Well… Ichi was being dragged more than anything…

Totty waddled after them, followed by Kara and Choro, not wanting to be left behind.

You stayed behind with Oso. His bright red jacket was coated in cat hair and it smelled a bit like garbage. Well, he **was** with Ichimatsu in the alleys of Akatsuka. "So. It looks like the cats liked you."

"Yeah no. Ichi had an entire army and sent them to attack. I was covered in cats until I agreed to carry Ichi home because he was tired."

You snorted at that. Sounds like something the seven-year old would attempt.

Totty tripped in his efforts to keep up with his big brothers and landed face first. Well, he didn't land ON his face because he was bundled up. The second he started whining, Karamatsu picked him up and started cooing at him. "It's okay Totty. You're okay." Karamatsu hated seeing little children cry. He was ALL over Totty when you brought him home, the baby crying loudly in his pink blanket.

You smiled at the scene. Karamatsu is such a little mommy in the caring department. He's a lot better of a mother figure then you'll ever be, AND HE'S THIRTEEN! Of course, he can be too caring sometimes and that's when bossy mama Choro steps in. You snorted and laughed at your thought process. Your two younger brothers are better parental figures than you and Osomatsu.

Your random laughing fit startled Osomatsu. Your laugh was so WEIRD! It was hilarious!

He started chuckling along with you, unsure about what was so funny. Your laugh was pretty funny anyways. Kara and Todo looked at you guys just having a ball. Soon, they started laughing too. Then Jyushi, then Choro, and finally Ichi joined in. You were a family of laughing children and you loved it.

"Wh-what are you e-even laughing at (Y/n)?" Osomatsu tried asking between laughs.

"Just at my boys."

These boys were yours. You weren't gonna let anyone take them away from you. You loved your boys too much to let them down.


	2. Chapter 2

"MALL!" Both Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu yelled with excitement, Todomatsu hitting Karamatsu on the mouth.

"Time to go find some," his shades fell off of his forehead and onto his nose, "Karamatsu girls. _Or boys, I'm not picky."_ He whispered that last part

You felt a sharp pang in your left leg, causing you to stumble a bit. Osomatsu took a deep, sharp breath in, clutching his chest. Choromatsu grabbed his stomach and Ichimatsu screamed "PAINFUL!" Jyushimatsu just laughed gleefully while Todomatsu reached for you, not wanting to be around this idiot any longer than necessary. Besides, you have a decent fashion sense.

You scooped the toddler out of Karamatsu's arms, placing him on your shoulders. "Choromatsu, where do you wanna go first?" You looked at the boy.

"You let the OTAKU pick a store?!" Osomatsu whispered in your ear.

You hit him on the head. Hearing him squeal in surprise was satisfying. Choromatsu looked hesitant. Sure, everyone knew he liked idols but he didn't want to seem WEIRD! But, it was (Y/n) offering. "I wanna go to that one." He mumbled and pointed at the little store.

It was a small store that sold idol merchandise. You could hear the little groans of complaint about to escape through the rest of the boys and you gave them the best death stare possible. Choro had the cutest little skip in his step as you walked in. You couldn't stop smiling as you entered the store. Oso wouldn't stop smiling either. It was a pretty adorable sight. The ten-year old rushed over to some Vocaloid items, a little chibi figurine with a leek in her hands staring back at him. His eyes sparkled. You'll leave him be for now.

You divert your eyes from Choro and instead look at the Polar opposites talking to the nice cashier. The poor person at the register seemed to be slightly annoyed by the ball of energy that is Jyushimatsu. You decided to intervene. "C'mere munchkin." You lifted him up with your free hand that wasn't making sure that Todomatsu wouldn't fall off.

"I'M SO HIGH UP! Ichi nii-san you're so tiny down there." Jyushi said happily.

"Oh. Yeah. You are so high up." Ichimatsu looked up at you and Jyushi with a stoic little face.

Little Todomatsu was too busy looking at the pretty cashier. He winked at her and smirked. "Hi! I'm Todomachu!" He said happily.

"Hi Todomatsu." The cashier said to him, smiling at the adorable child.

He giggled and tapped his hands on your head.

"You're nice! Like (Y/n) nii-san/nee-san! Aren't they nice (Y/n) nii-san/nee-san?" Jyushimatsu cheered.

Ichimatsu just gave them an awkward thumbs up. Then, he walked away toward Choromatsu, who was gawking at some Nya-chan t-shirts. He saw the cat ears next to him, didn't he. That wasn't a question. You put down Jyushimatsu, who wanted to look at whatever Ichimatsu was looking at.

"(Y/n) nii-san/nee-san! Look!" Choromatsu ran up to you, holding some adorable Nya-chan wristbands and a phone charm, "Aren't they cute?!"

You nodded and rang them up. "That'll be ¥1530.80."

" _My wallet will be empty by the time we leave this dang mall!"_ You cried to yourself.

You handed Choromatsu the bag and walked out of the store yelling, "let's get moving boys! I still have five other people to treat!"

The children _**RAN**_ at you like cheetahs. "ME NEXT ME NEXT!" They all screamed in unison, except for Choromatsu, who was busy dancing to the music in the store.

"Just decide with rock-paper-scissors. It's not that hard, right? I'll be with Totty by the food court until you guys decide." You said, walking away.

Totty softly sang one of the songs that you always listened to, but he didn't know the lyrics, so he just sang what he thought was being said. "Donna yoru mo mata hi wa noboru," sounded more like, "Donma yuru wo mata hiwa noboku." You laughed at him.

You sat down, putting Todomatsu into your lap. He was babbling away about his new friends: Atsushi, Sacchi, and Aida.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT ME NEXT!" You heard from a mile away.

You already knew where this was going. You lifted both yourself and Todomatsu up and started walking towards the loud laughing from a certain boy in yellow. "Jyushimatsu. What store?" You quickly asked.

"Sports! Baseball! Batter-up! Strike one! Strike Two! Strike three! OUT! Home-run! Touchdown! Grand-slam!" He yelled from atop Osomatsu's shoulders.

You just walked to the sports store, Ichimatsu being the only one lagging behind. His face was twisted in a confused way before he softly said, "wasn't one of those a football term?"

Nothing interesting happened at the sports store. Jyushimatsu got a metal bat and a ball.

Then, you guys went to a clothing store for both Karamatsu and Todomatsu. Totty was busy modelling for Karamatsu, who was taking pictures, Ichimatsu was with Jyushimatsu looking at a sweater with a paw design, and Osomatsu was mercilessly teasing Choromatsu about something. Todomatsu got an adorable shirt with a bunny on it (that he picked) and Karamatsu got a blue button-up (also picked out by Todomatsu).

At the pet store, you bought Ichimatsu a giant bag of dried sardines for his cat friends. You also got a bag for Osomatsu.

After leaving the pet store, Osomatsu immediately steered himself in the direction of the food court. He practically started running, yelling something about how hungry he is. Jyushimatsu ran after him, prompting Ichimatsu to run as well, because their arms were linked together. Todomatsu ran after them, Karamatsu pretending to run next to him. Choromatsu was the last to snap to his senses. He was running and screaming, "OSOMATSU! BE CAREFUL! YOU DON'T WANT TO BREAK SOMEONE'S BACK LIKE LAST TIME!"

You purposefully stayed back, not wanting to be held accountable for anyone dying at the hands of these idiots.

After getting everyone some food, your wallet was empty. You guys had to go home anyways, Totty was asleep in Karamatsu's arms. So, you guys embarked on the short walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting home, the boys got dressed for bed. While they were trying to figure out how Jyushimatsu got himself so tangled in is Pajamas, you put toothpaste on their toothbrushes and brushed your own teeth. After spitting, you got changed into your matching pajamas and slipped on your fuzzy slippers. You proceeded to walk to the boy's room, hearing Jyushimatsu's laughter.

Upon walking in, you see Jyushimatsu on top of a poor Osomatsu, who was pretending (okay maybe not) to be in pain, holding him in an octopus hold. "Oso. How the heck did you end up like that?"

"I was just tickling Ichimatsu because he was being an emo little shit and the next thing I knew, this happened!!! HELP ME!" He yelled in anguish.

You just slid the door shut.

"You guys better be asleep by the time I come check on you. OR ELSE!" You threatened in front of the closed door before walking to your room.

You decided to have a nice little chat with your old friends from high school. Your friends used to be such idiots. You couldn't help but wonder what they were up to right now.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE THE CEO OF A COMPANY???" You typed into your phone.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? TO WHO?" You typed into your phone.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT A FANCY APARTMENT? HOW?" You should stop texting.

You placed your phone down onto the desk and laid down on the large bed that your parents used to own. The room still looks the same as it used to.

You don't understand how those idiots from school got successful in life and you're stuck caring for your little brothers. Speaking of them, are they asleep? You get up and walk over to their room. You could hear whispering. What's wrong with a little eavesdropping now and then? They do it.

You heard soft whimpering and a lot of cooing and shushing.

"Shhh Todo. It's okay." Karamatsu uttered.

"No cry Totty! Be happy!" Jyushimatsu said.

You could hear Choromatsu and Osomatsu making silly voices for Todomatsu's teddy bears. Ichimatsu was silent, meaning that he was just watching as hell unfolded.

"(Y/n) nii-chan/nee-chan. I want them." Totty cried.

Your heart ached for the little boy. You remembered the days where you would have nightmares about losing your family and you would always run to your mom's side of the bed because dad slept like a log. You stopped doing that when you were ten.

You walked in the room and all the boys, except Totty, looked at you with a terrified expression. Totty smiled and tears continuously fell from his cheeks. His little, chubby arms reached for you. "(Y/N)!" He yelled.

Your heart shattered and you ran to him, scooping him from Karamatsu's arms. He immediately cuddled into you and cried. "Y-you left me. Like-like mama and daddy! You left me! You no come home! Pwease come home! Don't leave!" He cried, muffled slightly because his face was pressed against your chest.

Everything went quiet. Your silent shushes disappeared. The two teddy bears being held by Oso and Choro were now on the floor, next to Ichimatsu's feet. Ichimatsu's face was buried in his knees. Jyushi stopped running around and plopped himself next to Ichimatsu, his open-mouth smile turned closed. Karamatsu just stood in place, frozen. All that could be heard was slight sniffles from Totty. He was falling asleep in your arms. "I won't baby. I'll always come home."

All of their faces. They looked so broken. Choromatsu was clinging to Osomatsu, both on the floor. His face was shrouded with horror. His pupils were small, eyes wide. His breathing was shaking. He was gasping every few breaths.

You put Todomatsu down and asked, "can I sleep here?" They all snapped out of it.

You stuffed yourself in a familiar spot, right between Osomatsu and Todomatsu. You didn't need a pillow. The rest of the children followed, sliding into the futon in silence.

"(Y/n). Pst. (Y/n). Wake up!" Someone was shaking you.

"Mmmn." You murmured, turning over to try and sleep again.

Your bed is a lot harder than it should be. And the incessant shaking isn't helping you sleep, so you sit up. Whoever woke you up was looking for death or something. "Who dares wake up the- oh. It's you Osomatsu. What're you doing awake?"

"Wasn't what Totty said earlier a little scary for a two year old?"

You were forced to remember that. Great.

"It was. I wonder what provoked it." You said to the ceiling.

"What time is it?" Oso had the nerve to ask.

"How am I supposed to know? You're the one that woke me up!"

"Truth."

"I'm thirsty. Tea?"

"Yeah. Just bring it back here."

"I am not bringing your tea here asshole. Get up and follow me if you want some."

"Fiiiiiine!" He crawled out of the blankets and tucked them around Choromatsu and Todomatsu tightly.

You both walked to the kitchen and had some nice hot tea in no time.

"When was the last time it was just us?"

That was a random question to ask.

"Um. I'd say maybe thirteen years ago one minute before Karamatsu was born. That was a good day wasn't it." You said.

"Haha yeah. I can totally agree that a day I can't remember was a good day."

"Shut up. From what I remember, you loved that day. Especially when Karamatsu was brought home. You were all over him. You were cooing at him and everything. I was too, don't get me wrong, but you were so excited. And stupid. You were telling the newborn to call you Onii-chan."

"Oh shut up! Jyushimatsu did it!"

"Yeah! But he was cute!" You whined.

"Look me in the eyes and say I'm not cute."

His eyes were expecting and wide and full of happiness and jokes.

"You're not cute."

"BOOO!"

You both burst into laughter, and your weird laugh made it even better. Maybe this night will be lighter after all.

"Y'know, I woke you up because I wanted to tell you something. Not because I wanted to laugh at you."

Aaaaaaand the light tone is gone.

"What is it?" You asked.

"Recently, every single one of us has had a nightmare like he has. Where you leave us. You're the only person we have left to lean back on."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Can we move to the couch first?"

You both stood up and made your way to the small couch, sitting down and getting comfy.

"Okay. I'm ready to listen." You said.

"Let me start with the weird dreams." He said, taking the last sip from his cold tea.


	4. Chapter 4

"Choromatsu started it two weeks after dad died. He was fresh out of the hospital too. He just had to scream when he saw your red pajamas. After a few… minutes… of 'asking' him to tell me what happened, he finally did. I laughed a bit when he started with "I had a bad dream." He was eight, I had to bust on the kid. But I stopped laughing when he continued. He said he saw you. You were standing in the middle of the street, your face as stoic as Ichimatsu's. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch you. You didn't do anything before he started hearing the sound of a car. He saw it hit you and everything went red. I have a feeling that's the reason he absolutely refuses to let go of your hand when crossing a street, unless all of us are there. I heard from Ichimatsu that he gets made fun of for it.

"Jyushimatsu's was really weird. Remember the night he jumped from the futon and on top of you? He told me what that was all about when I went to pick him up from Daycare. You guys were just playing on a cliff in his dreams. It was a good dream in the beginning I guess. You were playing tag when all of a sudden, you lost your footing. You fell backwards off the cliff. It was like slow motion to him. You apparently smiled at him and disappeared into the water below.

"After Totty was born and mom died, Karamatsu had a weird dream as well. He started what we called the "second generation." You were walking across a bridge when all of a sudden, the entire thing collapsed and you fell into, get this, fire! You were just smiling happily at him when this happened. He didn't like that at all. He's cool with bridges for some odd reason, but he's terrified of fire, which is why he stopped cooking with you.

"Next was Ichimatsu. It was your funeral and he was just staring at your dead body. He said that you looked really peaceful. Too peaceful. I woke up to him sitting in a corner, staring at you and crying." He stopped.

He intended to stop there. Keyword: intended.

"And?" You urged him to continue.

"And?!" He squeaked.

"C'mon Osomatsu! You're supposed to be telling me the story." You whined.

"Fine fine. Well, I've always had weird dreams of you dying. Heck, I've probably had the same dreams as the others, though I'm not sure. I sleep a lot so that could be the cause of it."

"You've always had a pretty overactive imagination." You interrupt him with a side comment.

"Yeah, but that's basically it. Limbs being chopped off, sliced in the stomach, stabbed in the head, beaten to death, funerals, and other things. Funerals are boring, y'know that? Even in dreams they suck." Osomatsu laughed.

"You're right, you're right. But I bet you get scared of them all the time."

"So?" He asked.

"SO? You need a long-overdue hug mister!"

"I need more than a hug (Y/n)."

"I know."

Your conversation ended there as you tackled the boy in a hug and he hugged you back.

"I WANNA HUG TOO!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Me too…" Muttered another.

You heard a sniff and a sigh and a happy gurgle too.

"HUG TIME!" You squealed, begging Oso to forgive them for interrupting.

He did.

He grabbed Jyushimatsu and lifted him up in a hug. Jyushimatsu laughed and hugged back.

You hugged Ichimatsu and he pat your back. You immediately released him since he's "not" a big huger. You looked towards the other three and your guesses were correct on who was doing what. Karamatsu was sobbing like a baby, Choromatsu face looked tired and exasperated, and Todomatsu was obviously gurgling.

"Bring it in guys!" You called.

Todomatsu ran towards you, extending his little arms for you. You scooped him up in a hug and sat him next to you. Karamatsu walked over and wrapped his arms around your neck. You giggled and hugged him back. "Did you all listen to everything?"

"Yes. Thank you Totty for waking us up." Choromatsu said.

Karamatsu sat next to Todomatsu and you extended your arms to Choromatsu. "Come hug your sibling Choro!" You said.

He sighed and came over, accepting a hug from you. He sat next to Ichimatsu.

"OSO NII-SAN THAT TICKLES!" Jyushimatsu squealed.

Osomatsu was tickling the poor baby's sides, laughing while at it.

You jumped in and pulled Osomatsu's legs from beneath him. He fell on his butt and Jyushimatsu rolled away to little Todomatsu. He jumped on the toddler and started tickling him too. He tried to pull Kara in by tickling his feet, but surprisingly, Karamatsu isn't ticklish at his feet. He's the only one.

You started tickling Osomatsu and he screamed with uncontrollable laughter. He tried to smack you off him but Choromatsu and Ichimatsu were fast. They got up and held Osomatsu in place.

You were all laughing so hard that the house was rattling. Your laughs echoed everywhere. The neighbors are probably pissed.

"(N/N) S-stop haha!" Osomatsu snorted and laughed a bit, "I-I might piss m-myself!"

"Ooookay no more tickling." You ended this tickle war then and there, not wanting the sixteen year old's bladder to burst.

He ran to the bathroom and shut himself in there. You all looked at the door where he left and started laughing again.

Choromatsu was on his back, holding his stomach and wheezing with laughter, Ichimatsu was holding his hands over his mouth, trying to conceal the giggles trying to escape, Karamatsu was leaning back on the couch with his hand on his forehead, Todomatsu and Jyushimatsu were laughing and cuddling a bit, and you were sprawled out all over the floor in joy. You fell asleep in that position.

When you awoke, all your boys were next to you. Todomatsu, Ichimatsu, and Jyushimatsu were cuddled together, Choromatsu was on top of Osomatsu, and Karamatsu was cuddled up next to you, cringing in his sleep.

"Karamatsu. Hey. Karamatsu. Wake up."

He took in a deep breath of air and opened his eyes widely. He immediately clung onto you and just held you there.

"You're okay. You're okay. I'm here." You whispered to him.

He finally fell asleep again, allowing you to stand up. You knew you would regret sleeping on the floor. You walked over to the window and looked out. It was sunny.

How long were you guys up playing? You check the date. Monday.

"WHAT TIME IS IT RIGHT NOW!" You screamed.

Everyone woke up. Choromatsu checked on the clock near the T.V.

"8:12. Why?" Choromatsu said.

"YOU GOT SCHOOL!"

Everyone screamed.

 **Short and sweet, right? I'm so sorry for the late update I've been really busy with projects and schoolwork that I didn't have time to write this. Hopefully, this made up for my absence. I also fi**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready for another day of kindergarten?"

"YOU BET!"

You were walking with Jyushimatsu to kindergarten. Your other brothers were at school already. Karamatsu was finishing his last year of junior high, Choromatsu was in fifth grade, Ichimatsu was in his second year of school and absolutely hating it, Osomatsu was in high school doing nothing productive, Todomatsu is thrilled every time he goes to daycare, immediately playing coffee shop with his new friends, and Jyushimatsu is enjoying Kindergarten. You decide to walk him to school last because he likes riding on your shoulders.

"We're learning a new song today!" Jyushimatsu exclaimed happily.

You smiled, even though he couldn't see it from atop your shoulders. "Oh yeah? What's it called?"

"I don't know!" He then laughed excitedly.

You laughed with him and looked around. You saw a little girl standing next to the cliff by the ocean. She seemed to be Jyushimatsu's age. You thought to yourself, "she'll be fine" and kept walking. Jyushimatsu didn't say anything after he saw her.

You dropped little Jyushimatsu off and waved goodbye to him. He hugged you and ran off to talk with his friends while yelling "BATTER UP!"

When you left, he ran to his friends. "BATTER UP! BATTER UP! THREE STRIKES YOU'RE OUT!" He screamed. The little boy sitting on a desk yelled, "HOME-RUN!" And lifted his arms happily.

"Good morning Jyushimatsu!" Everyone in the room yelled.

Jyushi waved his arms around haphazardly and sat in his desk.

"Alright class, I'd like to introduce a new student today! Everyone say hi to Homura!"

"Hi Homur-"

"I SAW YOU EARLIER!" Jyushimatsu hopped out of his chair and pointed at her.

"Huh?"

"You were on the cliff! I saw you! Me and my big sibling saw you!"

"Jyushimatsu. Please sit down."

"But I did!"

"Jyushimatsu!"

He kept insisting until finally just sitting down. Homura was seated next to him.

"Hi Jyushimatsu. I'm Homura. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you! HOME-RUN!" He squealed, causing everyone in the class to look at him.

"Jyushimatsu. Please try not to yell out baseball terms in the middle of class." The teacher asked nicely.

"OKAY TEACHER! Strike one." He whispered the last part.

The class laughed, and the teacher had to try to get their attention again.

At lunch, Jyushimatsu and Homura traded the little things that they didn't like from their lunches when no one was looking. Homura was watching Jyushimatsu carefully as he talked to her. She thought that he looked cute, twisting around in his chair and swinging his arms like he was swinging a bat. He was also telling a very confusing story about a cat and his big brother playing baseball.

"-and then BLAM! OUT OF THE PARK HOME RUN! STRIKE ONE-"

"STRIKE TWO!" Homura interrupted because he seemed to have a lot of fun saying it.

"STRIIIIIIIIIIIKE THREE!" They screamed together, raising their hands in the air.

Everyone started laughing. Jyushimatsu jumped up and down, making little noises as he did so. Everyone smiled at him while Homura looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

After everyone was dismissed, the teacher called Homura over and had a little talk with her.

"Homura, there is something that you need to know about Jyushimatsu." The teacher said, watching the little girl fidget with her hands.

"Yes teacher?" She asked, looking up at the teacher with sparkling eyes.

"Jyushimatsu is a little bit different from you and me. Jyushimatsu sees the world differently and experiences things differently from the way you do. Jyushimatsu has autism."

"My mama talks 'bout that all ta time! She says that we don't treat people different because they are not the same as me!" Homura gave a toothy grin.

"That's good. Since you know already, you can go outside and play."

"OKAY!" She said, "bye bye teacher!"

The teacher waved back, looking outside at Jyushimatsu, silently cheering him on. "He's gonna win her heart for sure." She mumbled, laughing at the fact that she's shipping two five year olds.

Outside was a little playground. Where was Jyushimatsu? Well, he was breaking his record for the most times he's made it across the monkey bars. His record right now is six. He's going for seven.

"Hi Jyushimatsu!" Yelled Homura, causing the little boy to fall off the monkey bars and on his back.

"OH!" She yelled, running over to him to see if he was okay.

He was just lying there, smiling like an idiot. "I beat my record! I got seven!" He said to Homura, who was looking down at him.

The two smiled at each other and she helped him up. "Thank you thank you double play!" He said.

The two played a game of tag and Jyushimatsu was it for most of it. He didn't want Homura to be it because he wanted to chase her. He loves chasing people. Soon, he heard you calling for him. "That's (Y/n)! I gotta go! Play with me tomorrow?"

"Yep!" They pinkie promised on it.

"GRAND SLAM!" He screamed, jumping into your arms.

"Did you have a good day at school?"

"Yeah yeah! I had lots of fun!" He yelled happily.

You scooped him up to your shoulders and walked to the Elementary school. Choromatsu was smiling happily and Ichimatsu looked more depressed than normal.

"Perk up Ichimatsu. A seven year old shouldn't have such a sad face." You said to him.

He sighed and let go of your hand, walking faster. What's wrong with him?

Choromatsu on the other hand made two new friends at school. They all love idols. It's so cute hearing him happily go on about his day while holding your hand. He even ignored the fact that there was a street, too indulged in talking to care about the dangers of a car crash.

Jyushimatsu was playing with your hair. He said that he loves how soft it felt. It was almost as soft as Todomatsu's.

At the middle school, Karamatsu ran to you guys bouncing in his shoes. "You all will be elated to learn that I, Matsuno Karamatsu, got a role in the amazing play of Romeo and Juliet. That director did not know what hit him as I stepped on stage and auditioned for the role of Romeo. He immediately gave me the role as I walked off the stage, for I was as graceful as a swan and as beautiful as ever as I recited the few lines given to us to audition with. The crowd groaned in agony as I walked off the stage, for they would miss my presence and- OOF!" He clutched his stomach as he cut himself off.

"You're annoying." Ichimatsu said, rubbing his fist with a bored look on his face.

"Ichimatsu. What did we talk about?" You said, frowning down at him.

"I shouldn't hit people when I'm angry. Yeah yeah." He said, waving his hand lazily.

Jeez, he's acting a lot more pessimistic than usual. And he is usually very pessimistic.

"What's wrong with you Ichimatsu?"

He didn't answer you back. You'll deal with him later. Right now, you gotta wake up the sleeping five year old on your head.

"Jyushimatsu? Hey Jyushimatsu." You tried, shaking him with one hand.

He refused to wake up. Out like a light. You just give up on waking him up and decide to continue your conversation with Choromatsu, who was left hanging in the middle of a sentence.

When your conversation ended, you guys finally made it to the high school. Osomatsu was running at you at an intense speed. "RUN GUYS RUN!" You knew what that meant.

"YOU GOT CAUGHT DRINKING AGAIN OSOMATSU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! DO IT WHEN YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE NO ONE IS WATCHING! AND STOP STEALING MY BEER!" You screamed at him.

You were all running with him to the daycare. There, you were able to pick up the last matsu. He was playing with his best friend Atsushi. They were playing tag with each other, looking absolutely adorable. Todomatsu saw you when he tripped and he smiled. Then, he face planted.

In the end, a teary-eyed, embarrassed little boy was looking over Karamatsu's shoulder and waving to his best friend. If only you recorded this. Todomatsu would probably be pissed when he grows up.

Once you all arrived home, nothing interesting happened. Everything was normal. Except for what happened in the middle of the night. Of course, everything happens in the middle of the night!

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER CHANGE! PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

It was the middle of the night when you awoke randomly. Good thing you did too, because you would've missed a certain seven year old in a corner.

"Ichimatsu?" You asked, crawling out of the futon.

"Mmm?" He hummed.

You couldn't see his face and you didn't want to blind yourself with the light, so you asked if he was hungry. He hummed in response, which is usually yes, so you picked him up and he immediately clung to your shirt in a hug. You carried him outside of the room and started to interrogate him.

"What's wrong." You asked nicely, turning on the light and sitting down on the couch.

His eyes were watery and he looked nervous. Soon, he mumbled out some form of answer.

"Bad dream…" He said, leaning against you.

"Was it the same one that Osomatsu told me about?"

"Mhmm." He hummed.

You wrapped your arms around the little boy and you both sat in silence. You knew that he was fine now, so why bother speaking? You know he likes comfortable silence.

Though, after a few minutes, you start thinking about how mean he has been lately. Especially to Karamatsu.

"Hey Ichi." You interrupt the silence.

"Yeah." He looked up at you.

You ask him why he's been so mean to everyone lately. His face changes from relaxed to annoyed in just a few seconds.

"No reason." He said.

You kept pestering him until he huffed and crossed his arms. "No one likes me." He said, directing his gaze away from your face.

"Why do you say that?" You asked.

"Cause they think I'm weird. The kids at school call me scary and mean. I don't mean to be!" He mumbled, laying his head on top of you.

"You just have a hard time talking to them?"

"Exactly!"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You asked, getting more tired as the moments went on.

"You have enough to deal with. You don't need my garbage along with it." He said, already falling asleep against you.

"You're wrong. You should talk to me when you're feeling sad."

"But I'm always sad."

"Why?"

"Cause momma and daddy left us."

Not again. You don't need to be reminded. They're gone. That's that. Stop reminding everyone! You know they're gone-

"Big sibling (Y/n)? You're breathing heavy."

You snapped out of it and looked down at your brother. He looked worried.

"Everything is fine. Let's go to bed. We'll talk in the morning."

"Can we stay here?" He asked.

You nodded and you both slept. Your back was gonna be in pain later. It was worth it though. Ichimatsu never talks this much.

 **I know it's short and very simple, but Ichimatsu isn't very talkative and you both are tired. I'm also slowly losing my motivation for everything. I'm trying to keep this fic going because I have so many ideas, but I'm really tired and just sick of everything. Once I pull myself out of this slump, I'll be able to finish this fic. I think that I'll continue in the summer though, so this'll be the last chapter until June (because my summer break starts in June.) wish me luck guys. I hope you all have a great life! I love you all!**


End file.
